


南瓜公主

by shunziqing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur吃了一个南瓜，现在他必须见见种出这个南瓜的人不可。</p>
            </blockquote>





	南瓜公主

  
  
“……你说什么？！”  
  
梅林站在王子的寝室前，一脸呆滞，身后的背篓里装着刚采来的圆头蘑菇。  
  
“一个南瓜。说真的，一个南瓜！？”  
  
士兵面无表情目不斜视，第五次回答了他，用同一句话。  
  
没有听错。  
梅林张大了嘴，足足半刻钟无法做出任何动作。因为那回答怎么听都像是——  
  
“殿下认为中午吃的一个南瓜十分美味，决定去见见种出这个南瓜的人。”  
  
他迟疑地转身，又猛然回头。门卫依然面无表情，严肃得好像刚才说的不过是“殿下去巡逻了”。  
  
当然这一切很可能都是亚瑟捉弄他的把戏。不过梅林怀疑那个自大的王子会拿自己的智商开玩笑——倒不是说他真的拥有那种东西。  
  
抱着装满蘑菇的背篓，稀里糊涂地走回房间，盖乌斯照例在摆弄着他的瓶瓶罐罐。梅林呆呆地坐在一把椅子上，不知魂游何方，直到盖乌斯第N次唤他，才清醒过来。  
  
“嗯？！什么？”他跳起来，打翻了竹篓，蘑菇滚了一地。  
  
老医师不赞同地眯了眯眼：  
“十分钟前（那时有分钟嘛？！请勿计较）我的问题是为什么你不在亚瑟王子那。但现在我想我该问是否亚瑟终于无法忍受自己笨手笨脚的侍从而决定更换一个了？”  
  
“哦，呃。不，亚瑟出去了……”梅林看着满地蘑菇，心不在 焉的挥了挥手，把一切恢复原状——好吧，那几只飞进盖乌斯的石臼和炉子上的煎锅里的除外。因为我们年轻法师的思绪显然被别的什么事困扰着，他问道，“说起 南瓜，盖乌斯（盖怒：什么时候说起南瓜了？！），我们似乎很久没吃过这种东西了？”  
  
“唔，最近卡梅洛特正在遭受一场不大不小的南瓜紧缺。”盖 乌斯从很久以前就已经放弃了对年轻人的跳跃性思维进行理解，他一边回答，一边开始在酒精灯上加热一瓶泛着可疑的暗绿色的液体，“据说城外的南瓜田被一种不 知名的病虫害侵袭，几乎所有成熟的南瓜都腐烂在了地里，连最有经验的佃农也找不出原因。”  
  
他把加热的液体兑进另一瓶中，结果变成了耀眼的粉红色。  
  
继续说道：“可惜我只会医治人类的疾病，对植物的病症就完全束手无策了……”  
  
老人的唠叨从医人与医植物的不同持续到他最爱的解剖学，可惜听者的心思早已不在他所讲的内容上了。  
  
梅林碧蓝的眼睛望向窗外渐渐暗下来的天色，眼底的担忧如海潮一样层层涌起。  
  
‘果然拥有王权就是和平民百姓的待遇不同啊’、‘难道亚瑟是去解决南瓜问题去了？’胡乱地想着这些有的没的，却掩不住心里越发强烈的焦躁感。  
  
他开始在屋里转圈。直到盖乌斯像嘘小狗一样把他嘘了出去。  
  
“不论你在担心什么，梅林。去，解决它。”老人说。  
  
于是就成了现在这种状况——梅林骑着马，站在森林边缘。  
  
他觉得自己正在噗噗地冒着傻气（又不是说你平时就不是了）。他只是个侍从而已——好吧，那么他是个碰巧会魔法的侍从，并且有个习惯把自己卷入非自然事件的主人。  
  
叹了口气，想想他的“另一面”，梅林认命地纵马进了森林。  
  
傍晚的雾气缓缓在林间飘荡，不知名的鸟儿轻柔地鸣叫着，空灵而悠远。  
  
梅林停在岔路口，看了看周围，低声嘟囔了一句咒语。  
  
金红色的痕迹从左边的小路延伸进了密林深处。  
  
黑发的青年看着那熟悉的颜色，轻轻地笑了。  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
花开并蒂，各表一枝。  
  
话说与此同时，我们敬爱的、英俊的、勇猛的、被人用一个南瓜就引诱到手的亚瑟王子殿下，正在森林深处的一间小木屋里畅然酣睡。  
  
屋子中间架着口巨大的汤锅，咕嘟嘟地冒着泡泡。  
  
一个少女推门走了进来。她有着圆圆的脸颊和圆圆的身材，穿着一条橙黄色的蓬蓬裙。总体来说，如果南瓜长了手脚能够移动的话，必定会像她一般模样。  
  
她就是南瓜公主。  
  
南瓜公主梳着两条麻花辫，湿润的蓝眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。她将手里的植物叶子撒进锅，然后吟唱咒语。不一会儿，锅里的液体就从明亮的黄色变成了一种古怪的灰色。  
  
她快乐地哼着小调，舀出一小瓶（只用一小瓶你熬那么一大锅干嘛？！），灌进了亚瑟嘴里。  
  
“醒来吧，我的王子。”她抚着金发青年的脸庞，露出梦幻的表情，“醒来，你就是我一人的王子，我们从此幸福地生活在一起。”  
  
亚瑟睁开空茫无神的双眼，脸上只有呆滞——他的灵魂没有醒来。  
  
南瓜公主甜甜地微笑，俯身亲吻王子的嘴唇。  
  
——“哎呦。”  
  
在关键时刻被推开、摔倒在地的人，因为太过震惊而无法言语。  
所以上面那声是亚瑟王子发出的。  
  
“哎呦。”他说，抬手抹了抹嘴，露出厌恶的神情，“你给我吃了什么东西？！”  
  
然后他看了看四周，终于戒备起来。最后的记忆是一边腹诽自己的侍从一边独自吃完午饭——空白——醒来就在这个陌生的地方。  
  
“这是什么地方？你是谁？”他站起身，手放在剑柄上，因为看到对方是女性才没有拔出剑来。  
  
南瓜公主显然还没有从震惊中恢复。  
  
“怎么可能？！！”她尖叫，圆圆的双颊抖动着，“我的咒语怎么会无效？！你应该深深爱上我才对！”  
  
“咒语”这个词像个开关，亚瑟一听到它，就唰地把剑拔了出来。  
  
“你是巫师？”  
  
很不幸，是的。  
  
王子对魔法，结局非常想当然：没有一会儿的功夫，亚瑟就被捆住手脚抵在墙上——绿色的藤蔓破土而出，挥舞着枝叶，收紧了对王子的束缚。  
  
“可恶~！”亚瑟徒劳地挣扎着，却只是被越缠越紧。  
  
圆脸的少女还在纠结为什么自己的魔法会失效，直到她看到男子手腕，那里戴着一个皮质的护具，一个护腕，平凡无奇的护腕，正荧荧地闪着蓝色的光芒。  
  
“是谁？！给你这个护腕的人，是谁？！”  
  
“啥？”在亚瑟看来，那只是个普通的护腕而已，“它本来就是我的。”  
  
——呃，事实上，这话并不十分正确，王子殿下。要知道，上一次你把一堆东西丢给你的侍从留下一句“修好”的时候，你也许还没有意识到，有些事是不可挽回的，比如一个坏得彻底的护腕。于是，让我们这么说，魔法有时是一项用起来非常方便快捷的技能。  
  
言归正传，言归正传。  
  
南瓜公主貌似十分肯定是亚瑟心中另有所爱才阻挠了自己的计划，“爱情。只有爱情会令我的魔法失效。”她说，收紧了缠在王子脖子上的藤蔓，“忘记她吧~你心里那个人。我们可以过上无忧无虑的生活，永生不死，只要忘记你心里那个人。”她的声音又甜又腻，好像热腾腾刚出炉的南瓜派，充满了诱惑。  
  
亚瑟盯着她看了半晌，吐出几个字：“你、休、想。”  
  
说实话，王子殿下完全不明白眼前的女人在说些什么，但和一个作为国王的父亲生活了这么多年，亚瑟学到的第一件事就是，‘绝不、和、恐怖分子、谈、判’。  
  
说完他就觉得右手一阵松动——原来，他话音刚落，护腕上的蓝光大涨，周围的藤蔓被灼痛一般缩了回去。当然，亚瑟完全没注意到这些，他只是抓起手边的东西朝面前的人扔了过去。  
  
“啊呀。”  
  
正中目标。  
  
那是一个南瓜。（要问为什么有南瓜？那是南瓜藤，当然有南瓜。）  
  
南瓜公主白皙的圆脸涨红成了南瓜色。  
  
“我要把你变成一个南瓜！！”她愤怒地叫嚣，什么王子和幸福生活全都抛在脑后。  
  
就在这时，门被粗鲁地撞开，梅林终于姗姗来迟。  
他看到亚瑟被绑在墙上，一个愤怒的少女对他举起手，指尖上魔法劈啪作响，立马想也没想地抄起手边的物体丢了过去——  
  
“啊呀。”  
  
……  
  
可怜的南瓜公主被南瓜砸到了两次，纵使是南瓜也该出离愤怒了。她尖叫着，无数藤蔓挥舞着朝梅林扑去。  
  
黑发青年抽空往亚瑟那边瞥了一眼，王子已经很适时地昏了过去。于是他双唇微启，一道防御建立在面前，幽幽地泛着蓝光。  
  
“是你！”南瓜公主惊喘一声。  
  
“…是我。”虽然完全一头雾水，梅林还是这样回答。  
  
少女呜咽了一声，圆圆的脸蛋上挂满绝望的泪水。火焰，沿着她四周围成一个圈，梅林的脸在其后若隐若现。  
  
“放开亚瑟。”他说，声音温柔但是坚定，脸上带着模糊的笑容，有一点儿腼腆，有一点儿甜蜜。他说“虽然那家伙的脑袋大抵和一个南瓜没什么两样，不过我比较偏爱他保持目前的模样。放开他。”  
  
南瓜公主被烈焰烤得晕晕乎乎，缓缓放松了藤蔓，觉得自己委屈得要命。  
  
“我只是……很寂寞。”她低喃，失望地化成了一缕青烟。  
  
等到连小木屋都消失不见，梅林发现自己正抱着死沉死沉的王 子殿下坐在一片宽阔的南瓜田里。绿色的枝叶在他们周围茂盛地生长着，其下有硕大的南瓜，如果你看得够仔细，就会发现，所有的枝叶都来自同一个源头，那是一 株巨大的南瓜藤，不知独自在此生长过了多少岁月。（说白了，就是一个南瓜精啊）  
  
晚风吹散了雾气，有鸟儿在轻轻地鸣叫着“布谷布谷”，一切在月光的照耀下都显得那么细腻而真实。  
  
亚瑟皱了皱眉头，嘟囔着：“梅林……”  
  
“是，我的殿下。”黑发的法师温柔地回答。  
  
“……把我的晚餐拿来。”王子咂咂嘴。  
  
“……”  
  
梅林犹豫了一下究竟是先摇醒这个家伙还是狠狠地堵住他的嘴。  
  
最终，他选择了后者。  
  
夜晚的森林，一片绿油油黄澄澄的南瓜田里，两个年轻人在静静的亲吻，飘荡在空气中的，是否一种叫做“爱情”的东西……  
  
  
[完]  
  
  
PS.这次林中冒险的后果是，亚瑟王子满载南瓜而归，解决了城中的紧缺，而城外的南瓜田里病害不药而愈，人民对他们的王子越发爱戴起来。而梅林在连吃了两星期的南瓜以后发誓再也不碰南瓜一下……  
  
  
[这回是真的完了]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2008年12月12日。


End file.
